Dead letters
by Doka Shibichan
Summary: Esta es una pequeña adaptación de lo que podría haber pasado la noche en que volvieron al cuartel.


**Este es un capítulo dedicado al escuadrón de Rivaille. **

**Espero que os guste.**

* * *

Aún sostenía aquella carta en sus manos. Estúpida mujer, ¿cómo se le ocurría alardear de ser su subordinada?¿El mejor soldado de la humanidad? Para nada.

Sabía que aquella pequeña mujer de cabellos cortos se sentía muy honrada de haber entrado en su escuadrón. Para la mayoría de ellos, entrar en su equipo suponía ser uno de los mejores. Al parecer no había sido lo suficientemente buen líder.

Se echó hacia atrás e hizo una bola con el papel y la arrojó a lo lejos. Observó las sillas vacías a su alrededor. Por un instante le pareció imaginar a su tropa, bromeando como siempre. Con esa infinita seguridad en sí mismos que los caracterizaba.

Una seguridad que él mismo les había transferido.

Auruo, Erd, Gunther, Petra... Sus rostros muertos rondaban en su cabeza. Tan solo esperaba que su agonía hubiese sido rápida.

Su silla crujía ante el movimiento de balanceo. A pesar de los años pasados con ellos, no podía derramar ni una sola lágrima. Su posición se lo impedía. No había luchado durante tanto tiempo para esto.

Por la ventana exterior entraba algo de luz. Era raro, era de noche. Al día siguiente se reuniría con su comandante para tomar la decisión de que hacer con Eren Jaeger tras el ataque de la titan femenina.

No podía ser él, había cerrado la puerta del sótano él mismo. Como cada noche.

Se asomó por la ventana y vislumbró la luz de un candil, alguien estaba colocando unas pequeñas piedras junto a un árbol. A lo lejos podía ver un escudo con dos alas entrecruzadas.

Caminó hasta la puerta de entrada, dispuesto a reprender al soldado que andaba molestando a aquellas horas. Estaba agachado, contemplando el suelo. Cuatro flores blancas a sus pies.

-Eh, tú, vete de aquí. No estás autorizado a- El soldado se giró hacia la voz mostrando un rostro femenino que conocía muy bien.

-Lo siento pero,-se giró de nuevo hacia las losas- se lo debía.

-Ese es mi deber, no el tuyo.

-¿Sabías que Erd hacía unos pasteles de hojaldre deliciosos? Y a Gunther se le daba muy bien la carpintería.

-...

-Auruo era muy divertido y le gustaba molestar a sus compañeros.

-Y Petra preparaba un té delicioso.

Hanji permaneció en silencio. A pesar de su aparente insensibilidad, sabía que su compañero se fijaba más en sus subordinados de lo que cualquiera pudiera creer.

-Erwin me ha pedido que yo de la noticia a sus familiares.-dijo de repente.-Cómo mi equipo ha estado muy vinculado al tuyo en las últimas semanas, ha pensado que sería mejor que fuera yo quien se lo dijese.

-Ese es mi deber, no el tuyo-repitió.

-No creo que el padre de Petra o la madre de Auruo quieran que alguien sin expresión en la cara les diga que sus hijos han muerto. ¿O acaso le ofrecerás tu hombro a la novia de Erd cuando llore?Los abuelos de Gunther son personas ancianas, ¿cargarías con ellos si se desmayasen?- dijo desafiante.

Él pequeño hombre golpeó el estómago de su igual haciéndola caer al suelo.

-¿Así te vas a desfogar?-dijo desde el suelo sujetando su vientre-Adelante, desahógate y libera todas las tensiones acumuladas. -se levantó del suelo en pose desafiante aún agarrando su estómago.

Golpeó su cara con el puño cerrado y ella cayó hacia atrás. Dos puñetazos más aterrizaron en su cara. Le agarró la camisa con fuerza y alzó su puño para volver a golpearla.

Su mano aterrizó en el suelo junto a su cabeza.

-No te estás conteniendo conmigo porque sea mujer, ¿verdad? Si necesitas esto, golpéame. Golpéame con todas tus fuerzas. Nadie en su sano juicio puede soportar esa presión sin pestañear.

El hombre la miraba directamente a los ojos sin ninguna expresión. Aún mantenía agarrada su camisa por el cuello.

-¿Necesitas un incentivo?¡Enano, maniático de la limpieza, cabezón, minúsculo! - gritaba en su cara.-Vamos, reacciona. ¡Grita de furia!

Sin dirigirle la palabra se levantó y soltó su camisa. Le ofreció una mano para levantarse y la aceptó.

Al intentar levantarse se arqueó de nuevo recordando el impacto contra sus costillas. Él la miró con aparente pasividad.

-Vayamos a mirar eso.-dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por debajo del suyo para ayudarla a apoyarse.

.

.

.

Encendió el candil de su habitación. La débil llama alumbraba el lugar. Buscó entre los cajones de su escritorio.

-No soy tan débil. No voy a morirme por un puñetazo. - dijo sonriente- He sobrevivido a cosas mucho peores. Lo sabes.

Sin prestarle la mayor atención le quitó la chaqueta y comenzó a desabotonarle los botones de la camisa.

-Quieto, enano. Esas cosas hubiera sido mejor que las hubieras hecho con Petra.-dijo en tono de burla mientras le sujetaba las manos.

-No bromees con eso, idiota. Necesito ver si tienes alguna herida.- se quitó sus manos de encima y continuó quitándole la prenda. Un serio hematoma se apreciaba a la altura de su cintura.

-Levi, ¿sabías que Petra quiso entrar en tu escuadrón por tí?

-Obviamente, todos los miembros de mi escuadrón me admiraban. Por eso pidieron entrar en mi escuadrón.

-Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero.- dijo sosteniendo la mirada con él.

-Se a lo que te refieres. - observó su cara. Su mejilla comenzaba a hincharse y a ponerse roja.

-Deberías haber sido más atento con ella. Seguro que le hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo contigo.

-Su padre quería que me casase con ella. -dijo de pronto.- Me enseñó la carta que ella le había escrito hablándole de mí.

-Deberías haberlo hecho mientras aún estuviera viva.

-No puedo mentir a mis subordinados. Habría sido peor para ella.

-Quizás tengas razón.- hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Rivaille sujetó su cara examinando la hinchazón en su mejilla.-Te he dicho que no soy tan débil. En unos días se habrá pasado.

-¿Tienes algún diente roto?- le abrió la boca y miró su interior.

-Creo que no. Pero... ¿cuanto tiempo planeas tenerme con el pecho descubierto? Si entra ahora alguien podría malinterpretar esta escena.

El hombre gruñó y untó una pomada sobre la zona rojiza de su vientre. Acto seguido colocó unas vendas sobre su estómago y volvió a cerrarle los botones de la camisa.

-No creo que tengas nada roto. Eres dura. - dijo finalmente. Acarició la hinchazón de su cara con cuidado.- Lo siento.

-No me importa. Tengo el cuerpo lleno de heridas. Hace tiempo que dejé de sentirme como una mujer.-pensó durante unos instantes.-Rivaille...tú...-cortó su frase antes de terminarla.

Sin prestarle mucha atención. Se recostó en su cama. Ella quedó sentada de espaldas a él.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Levi,...¿has pensado alguna vez en alguna mujer?- dijo finalmente. Rivaille se recostó hacia un lado.

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir.- cerró sus ojos recordando de nuevo el rostro de sus compañeros caídos. Su puño se cerró con impotencia.

-Quiero decir. Que si ha habido alguna mujer en tu vida aparte de Petra.- se giró hacia él. Le sonrió con curiosidad mientras él aparentaba dormir a su lado.

-Tú.

-Ya se que yo soy una mujer. Pero por esa regla de tres también está Riko, Nanaba, y todas las chicas del pelotón. No es eso lo que quiero decir. Lo que quiero decir es que-decía mientras le obligaba a girarse hacia ella.

-Se lo que quieres decir.-repitió interrumpiéndola. Observó el leve sonrojo de su compañera- No te he golpeado en el otro lado.

Alzó su mano hacia su rostro acariciando el lado de la mejilla que no estaba hinchado. Inconscientemente acercó su rostro al suyo obligándola a tumbarse en la cama.

Sus caras estaban demasiado cerca. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada ni a cerrar sus ojos. Ella parecía asombrada. Podía sentir su respiración acelerada a través de su nariz.

-Si así te sentirás mejor, hazlo. -se recostó a su lado sin decir nada más. Sus frías manos comenzaron a desabotonar de nuevo su camisa.

Guiado por su instinto se elevó y se colocó sobre ella continuando su tarea. Observaba su cuerpo con pasividad. Sus pequeños pechos se mostraban ante él. Su vientre siendo previamente vendado por él mismo.

-No puedo hacer esto.- dijo sin poder mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Qué no puedes hacer?- dijo con aparente seriedad. Por lo general siempre sonreía, pero en algunos momentos le sorprendía con esa expresión.

-No puedo acostarme contigo.- se hundió a su lado.

-Ya lo sabía.-se giró hacia él y le acarició el pelo.-Tú a mí, no me ves como una mujer, ¿verdad?

-No quiero decir eso.- su mirada penetrante parecía atravesarla.-No quiero hacerlo de esta manera. Por despecho por la muerte de mis compañeros.

Ella siguió observándole con tranquilidad.

-Nunca he dicho que no te considerase una mujer- dijo al fin. Agarró la mano de la chica que seguía acariciando su cabello y la tomó con fuerza.- Pero no quiero traspasar ese límite. Tú morirás antes que yo. Y yo tendré que vivir con eso. No puedo tomarte sabiendo eso.

-No moriré. Te lo prometo.- su mano se cerró con la de él.- Y aunque muera, pasará mucho tiempo hasta ese momento. Soy dura, te lo recuerdo.- su mano golpeó su cabeza.

-Tienes la cabeza tan llena de estupideces que es imposible rompértela. - acarició su labio inferior abriendo su boca.

-Ya te dije que no tengo ningún diente roto.- sonrió.

-No es eso lo que quería comprobar.- pensó unos instantes.- Hanji, ¿con cuantos hombres has estado?

-Compruébalo por tí mismo.

No dijo nada más y presionó sus labios fuertemente contra los suyos. Agarró su mandíbula inferior abriéndole la boca. Un tacto húmedo se introdujo dentro de la boca de ella.

Continuaron ese beso interminable hasta que la necesidad de respirar se apoderó de ellos. En silencio. Se miraron a los ojos. Él se recostó sobre su pecho y comenzó a sentir una extraña humedad saliendo de su cara.

-Creo que hay una gotera. -dijo sin separar su rostro de su camisa.

-Sí, es verdad. Mañana me subiré al tejado con Eren para repararla.

.

.

.

El sol del amanecer le quemaba los párpados. Se levantó poco a poco, comprobando su arrugada camisa aún abierta. A su lado notó un tacto caliente. Pero no había nadie.

-Debe haber salido hace poco. - murmuró.

Se asomó a la ventana y pudo ver a aquel pequeño hombre vestido con unos pantalones blancos y una camiseta negra larga. Colocaba con esmero varias flores frente a aquellas piedras y parecía contemplarlas con cuidado.

Dirigió su vista de nuevo hacia el escritorio de Rivaille. Miles de papeles arrugados que no percibió por la noche. Comenzó a desarrugarlos uno por uno.

"Su hija fue una valiente soldado que...", "Su hijo sin duda significó una gran ayuda en nuestro escuadrón por lo que..."; "En los días libres, Gunther solía quedarse a entrenar, denotando una gran pasión por su trabajo...", "En sus últimos momentos, su nieto...", "Erd era un gran soldado, murió intentando defender a sus congéneres". Miles de papeles con frases sin acabar.

Mientras recogía su pelo volvió a echar un vistazo a la ventana. Aún estaba allí.

-No te preocupes. Yo no moriré tan pronto.- dicho esto salió por la puerta para reunirse con su superior.

**Espero que os haya gustado el especial. **

**Ha sido más corto de lo que suelo escribir. Pero ya que me apenó mucho la muerte de todos quería hacer un fanfic para el grupo de LeviHanjifans de facebook especial.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo. Eso me ayuda a crecer.**


End file.
